The present invention pertains to valves and particularly to electrostatically actuated valves. More particularly, the invention pertains to electrostatically actuated valves isolated from a media being controlled.
A patent application that may relate to the present invention is U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/174,851, filed Jun. 19, 2002, which is herein incorporated by reference. Patents that may relate to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 6,288,472; U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,586; U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,245; U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,939; U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,750; U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,170; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,999; all of which are herein incorporated by reference. This invention may be related to a patent application having attorney docket no. H0003388-0765 (1161.1167101), entitled “Electrostatically Actuated Gas Valve”, by Bonne et al., and being filed approximately concurrently, and a patent application having attorney docket no. H0008509-0760 (1100.1314101, entitled “Mesovalve Modulator”, by Cabuz et al., all of which are herein incorporated by reference.